Truth
by Notte di Rozu
Summary: Rozu was the princess of Italy,she fled and came to Namimori due to her safety. Slowly,her friends and her lover found out more about her. Will he accept her for who she is, or would he abandoned her? HibarixOC.
1. prolog

Prologe

Rozu sat on her bed in her room deep in her thoughts. She was the princess of Italy,her father-Vongola Giotto, was the greatest mafia boss in the world. She had evrything she wanted and her father treats her dearly. Although she had power and money, she was a humble and caring person loved by all the people in her country. She was the most happiest person in the world.

But everything changed...

Her fathers kingdom has fallen and was going to be taken over by the enemy. Her father had died during the war, she could imagine how the soldiers had fought for their country, the swords and knifes flying around not thinking of whom they were killing...The enemy had given her a chance to save her people, if she agreed to marry the enemy's son the war will end and she'll become the princess of both countries. But this offer made a commotion out of Rozu's people they refused to let their princess to marry a cruel person. Rozu did not know what to do, she had lost all of her siblings except for her adopted brother – Xanxus.

Her thoughts were interupted by the souding of knocking. Rozu turned around and saw her godfather by the door. His face full of sadness. She could not blame him, he and her father had been best friends since young, her father's death was a great lost to him just as it is to Rozu.

' Rozu, I'm gonna have to send you over to Dino's.' after a long moment of silence her god father finnaly spoke. Rozu looked bewilderd at the man with red-octopus-shaped-like-hair. She tried to protest but his determination in her godfathers eyes decided everything. Rozu swallowed back what she wanted to say.

Dino was Rozu's best mate since they were young just like Rozu's father and her godfather. Dino had moved to Japan because he was sick of his parents and decided to live alone. Being seperated for years, Rozu thought that she should be feeling happy to get to reunite with her best friend, but she did not felt that way her mind was full of questions : What about her people? Her friends? Her people?

' Rozu please...'

Rozu nodded she knew that her godfather would do anything to help the kingdom. She followed her godfather to their private plane. She hugged her godfather before leaving, she then step on to the plane without looking back she knew she counldn't bear the pain.

G looked at the plane took off to the sky. He knew that she would be save no matter what the 10th Vongola boss, his son, the world's greatest mafia boss was there they would protect her no matter what, he trusted them. He remembered what his goddaughter whispered to him before she left...

-flashback-

Rozu hugged him, she whispered into his ears ' Thank you...for everything...'

He had always knew that she was a strong girl. She would stand up for herslef no matter what. Tears flowed down onto the sorrowful godfather's face while his gazed never left the plane...


	2. chp 1

I came down from the plane, the wind soaring through my hair. The air here was fresher then I thought, it was peaceful but then again I came from a world of mafia nothings peaceful there maybe I could have a chance to relax here. I look around the airport, it was crowded with people. It was the holidays and many came back to reunite with their families. My heart skiped a beat, family...that word made my heart hurts, the scene during the war... I still can't get it off my mind.

'Dino, stop smirking you look more and more like an idiot!'

'What? I do not-' before the sentence was finished, the person tripped.

'See, without your man you can't do anything, you're just like Tsuna, useless.'

Two fimilliar voices rang into my ears I smiled and followed the voices. Soon I came into a gang of people, one with blond hair, a fedora wearing baby and a brunnete with spiky hair which looks sooo fluffy!

'Dino!' the blond turned around looking at me, grinning broadly, I jumped into his opened arms.

'Rozu, haha.' he greeted me, he then put me down. He had grown so tall since I last saw him. I smiled and saw a slight worry in his eyes, but he hid it instantly and replaced it with a warm smile, I knew that he was worried that I can't over come over the death of my father, but what is done is done, no one can change it...

'Ciaossu Rozu.' I turned to the fedora looking baby, and greeted my previous tutor, he was both Dino and my tutor to train us to be a better leader, Dino as the 10th Cervallion boss, me as the Vongola boss, but it seems that it wasn't needed since the boss place was declared to Tsuna, a cousin of mine, but no one told him about that, our relationship was a secret.

'You must be Tsuna-kun.' I smiled to the brunette, he blushed and nodded.

I followed Dino and the others on to his car, driven by Romareo of course, and thank god for that to, if it was Dino driving we wouldn't have get to Tsuna's house alive.

'Maman, we're home!' that was the first thing, Reborn said as soon as we step into the house.

'Ah, welcome back, I see you brought guests, wait...Rozu-kun is that you?' Nana Sawada step out of the kitchen to greet them and was surprised to see my presence. Her eyes widen and before I knew it I was pulled into a bear hug.

'EEEHHHHH? Mom! You know her?' Tsuna was looking at both of us with his huge and full of I-don't-believe-it eyes.

'Why yes she's-' I pulled her into the kitchen, before she could finish her sentence since Tsuna knew that he's a relative of my father, he'll find out my true identity and I do not want that to happen.

'Maman, do me a favor and please don't tell Tsuna I'm his cousin.'

'Why not? He used to love play with you, and its been so long you've seen each other.'

'Please? I wanna keep it as a secret.' I looked at her with puffy-dog-eyes and eventually that worked. I return her a smile and help her with the kitchen work. I learned cooking from my palace chef - Mira.

Maman's cooking was as great as ever, I can't believe that lunch would be so eventful. Dino spilling all his food, making me laugh at him since he really hasn't change much, ended up with his face full of food partly because of his clumsiness and partly because Reborn smacked him down.

Its great to be here, it was just like when I was a kid. Father had brought me here for a vication a few years ago but we left quickly before Tsuna had a chance to meet us.

After dinner, Dino excused us and took me back home, or thats what he said.

'Come by anytime!'

That was what we heard from Nana before Romareo speed of into the night.

Dino took me to his place for a stay, since he said it was too late, well thats just how protective he is. Nothing changed much about him. He took me to my room and went into his, I managed to take a peek and couldn't help shaking my head after what I saw. The clumsiness havent changed a bit, his room was piled with clothes, his bed not made, closet stuffed, and well you get the picture, its a miricle he can walk to his bed.

I flung myself onto my bed and started to fell asleep. Bed is one of my weeknesses I'm a heavy sleeper give me a pillow and I'll be sleeping like a pig in a minute. Maybe life in Namimori wouldn't be bad, I'll get to enjoy being an ordinary person before...

My mind automaticly shut down even before I had the time to finish...

Dino's POV

I walked into Rozu's room, I wonderd if she's asleep. I pushed open the door and made my way towards the bed slowly and carefully not to stumble down because of my clumsi-

Pang!

' I'm alright!'

Oh damn, I forgot Rozu's still sleeping...I turned around and saw Rozu stirred a bit yet still sleeping. I chuckled, Rozu's still a heavy sleeper huh?

I got up and walked out from the room. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day for her...


	3. chp 2

'Rozu...wake up...'

'Mfff?'

'Come on we're gonna be late!'

'What do you mean we?'

I sat up looking blury at Dino who is already in his formal clothes.

'I'm a teacher there now get up and bath! Or do you need me to do it for you?'

He whispered the last sentence into my ears. It worked, I jumped up grab my clothes and ran towards the bathroom. Since when did he started threathening people eh? It was usually me threathening him!

After I came out from the toilet, Dino grabed me stuff a bread into my mouth and pulled me into his red sports car.

I grunted and ate the bread in silence, when we reached school Dino grabed me again and zoomed towards the class room he left me outside and went in just in time when the bell rang.

So now Dino's my form teacher/ friend whoah... I guess I better treat him well, or he'd failed me in the tests...

'Rozu, come in.'

I put on a smile and walked inside.

' Ola, I'm Rozu Bianco, I hope that I'll be welcomed and be treated well by you guys and ofcourse the teacher-'

I shot a glance at Dino which he replyed with a grin. I turned back to the others.

' Nice meeting you all!'

PANG!

I found myself looking at a grey-haired guy fallen down from his seat, he did not care that he fell, he only stared at me.

'Hayato...'

'What are you doing here? Did something happened? Is dad and uncle alright?'

He shot a bunch of questions while shaking me, his eyes looked frightened. I did not know how to explain...his words reopend the wounds in my heart. Tears crept into my eyes.

'Hayato...I...'

'WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?'

'Gokudera-kun please calm down, you're frightening her and everyone else.' Tsuna came pulling him away from me calming Hayato.

Dino pulled me into his arms.

'Forget it Rozu, forget it let it go...'

He mummered into my ears. The whole class was staring at us, most of the girls were shocked and some were shooting evil glances at me. I pushed him away and wiped of me tears smiling at him I shoke my head. I turned to the empty seat at the corner of the class and took my seat there.

Girls were murmering and shooting me looks as I passed, I chose to ignore. My first day of school went miserably, I tried to ignore everyone and slipped of during lunch that Dino couldn't find me.

I slipped up to the roof, it was peaceful and quiet there, no one would realize that I'm here.

I slouched down at the corner of the roof, hidden in the shadows, my fingers touched a gold chain on my neck, I pulled out a fine silver chain below it was dangled with a heart-shaped saphire jem with silver wrapping the bottom of it. That was the only and last present my father gave to me. My heart ache with just the thought of it, I couldn't blame Gokudera. I would do the same if I were him...

PANG!

I manage to dogde that thing that was coming right at me, I looked down and saw a tonfa. According to my research, the only one that has tonfas and would use it without thinking at anytimes was Tsuna's cloud guardian.

Hibari.

Sure enough I turned to saw him glaring at me.

' You should be in class herbivour.'

I raised an eyebrown and ignored him. His next words are gonna be : For skipping class, I'm gonna bite you to death!

' For skipping class, I'm gonna bite you to death!'

Bingo!

He came charging and I easily dodge everyone of his attacks.

' I said once, don't bother me.'

He completely ignore me. Alright if thats what you want.

' Water lock!'

He was trapped in a water barrier, struggling to get out. And ofcourse, failed.

' Rozu! Let go of him!'

I turned aroung and saw Dino rushing over.

' What took you so long to find me?'

I greeted him with a bright smile like nothing ever happened before. Dino sweat dropped he knew that wasn't a good sign, he looked at Hibari appologeticly and was returned with a glare.

'Um...Rozu? Do you mind doing me a favour and...um...let my student go...?'

I burst into laughter, wiping away my tears, a pointed at Hibari.

' That's your student? OMG Dino! How do you even teach him?'

' Rozu please he's lacking of air...'

I snap my fingers and the water bearer broke leaving Hibari there gasping for air and soaking wet. I glared at Dino.

' So...what took my best friend soooo long to find me eh?'

' Ano...'

' Hmm? And I thought you were supposed to be a teacher...'

' Rozu are you ok?'

' Ok? I'm great! But if you wanna make me better...'

Gulps from him.

' You could always treat me in a bookstore...'

Squeaks.

I'm a crazy spender when it comes to books so by the time we're done, I expect Dino's wallet to be the home of spiders. Oh this is gonna be fun!

' Come on, lets get back to class.'

' Gomen for everything just now, oh and Gokudera-kun, I'll explain later.'

This seemed to calm down Gokudera very much, he slouched back down in his seat and I took mine in the back. Everything went back to normal. No one noticed that someone was watching them from the outside...


	4. chp 3

Weeks passed since I arrived everything went well, well almost went well. Gokudera finally calm down after the explanation which was very hard to explain since he's still the stubborn headed guy I knew.

Life in school however, didn't go exactly as well as I plan. Many problems came, which made me busier then ever.

1 – Hayato. He was actually kinda popular because of his looks and his ' cool ' atitude. And because of that many fangirls of his seemed kinda jealous whenever I'm around. Which means, I have to be very careful with their shadow attacks – not that I can't handle them, but my profile is top secret - .

2 – Takeshi. Same thing as Hayato. Boy are they popular!

3 – Dino. Because of the first day, he got fangirls and I landed on the same problem. Why does fangirls in this school hate me?! -well I know the reason, more or less, but how come they only pay attention to me not Tsuna! No offence. -

4 – Hibari. Since the last time I um locked him in a water barrier he seems to try and give me hard time, though he's the one having trouble getting me into trouble – since I'm getting away from fangirls might as well have a hiding spot right?-

What did I do to deserve this?! I'm a good girl I never to anything wrong, ok well maybe sometimes,but I don't deserve this.

' Safe!'

I shut the door exhauseted, I looked around, roof top, oh boy.

' Herbivore, what are you doing here.'

Aye...deja vu.

Taking a deep breath I turned around and came face to face with our oh-so-'lovely'-prefect.

' How are you Hibari-senpai.' I said forcing up a smile.

' Hmph.'

After three countas he'll take out his tonfas and say: I'll bite you to death.

3, 2, 1.

' Come here herbivore.'

Bing- wait what?!

I looked at him one eyebrown raised what is he playing at? He sent down a threathening glare. Alright fine, I walked towards him. My eyes met his we stared at each other. Then-

'What do you think your doing!'

With a force he pulled me down landing down below him.

' Stay still herbivore.'

He rested his head on my stomach and fell asleep. I blushed, don't open your eyes I can't let him see me like this he'll probaly provoke me further.

Wind blew around us, his hair dancing along with the wind. Wow...he looked...handsome for somewhat...his face was calm and angelic, not like the demon of Namimori. I looked at him day dazed.

' Stop staring herbivore.'

I snapped back to reality and saw Hibari smirking at me. He got up, got my collar and pulled me closer to him, the smirk still on his lips. I started to go red that made his smirk get bigger. He lifted my chin.

' So the herbivore gets shy so easily.'

' Let me go.'

' Why should I ?'

I shot him a look.

' Beg for it.'

' I don't beg from people like you.'

He squeez my chin. ' Oh yes you will.'

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii innnnnnnnnggggggggg_

Students came out from their classes for lunch. Hibari groaned. He pulled me closer our face just a few inches away.

' I'll punish you some other time herbivore.'

He let go and jumped of the roof. There I was left alone, breathing deeply, I layed down watching the cloud above me moving, whats happening to me?

' Its love Rozu.'

' Reborn.'

My previous tutor joined me cloud gazing.

' Make sure you choose the right thing, Tsuna and the others are coming up in a few seconds'

He stood up and left.

Choose the right thing eh?


	5. chp 4

' They're here.'

I turned around to see Reborn standing on my window.

' They arrived yesterday night, Tsuna and the others has already met them, the battle is in a week.'

Thats all he said before he left.

One week...will Tsuna and the others be prepared?...does he even know that I'm here?

The ring battle against Varia and Tsuna..., Xanxus doesn't know what he's doing. That idiot, thanks to his stubborness he's going to put all of us in danger!

Urgh...who cares? I'm going to school.

I slung my beg over my shoulder and head of to school.

' Rozu!'

I was greeted by a bright smile. Woah, I'm starting to regret not bringing along my sunglasses.

' Goukudera, your smile is blinding me.'

He took it back and looked at me with a serious face I stopped him before he could say anything.

' I know they're here, and they won't win, but that doesn't mean they won't lose. Work hard and give Tsuna all the support you can get. Lambo may still be a child but don't underestimate him – yet I cannot say that he'll live -. Good luck!'

I turned around and walked away, leaving him behind in deap thoughts.

School time!

I sat on my seat. Girls were whispering around me.

' Why is she alone? I thought she always come with Gokudera-kun and the others.'

' I don't care as long as she doesn't bother them anymore, this means I still have a chance with Yamamoto-kun!'

I rolled my eyes, urgh, fan girls, I've heared about them but they don't seem like anything, yet when you meet them in true life...well, you get my point.

The class started and ended.

Soon enough.

I didn't even paid attention in class. Everything anyone said, or even anything I've done. My mind, was filled with him, I didn't know how to face him.

Xanxus...he was my brother – pls note WAS – until he found father's diary.

He changed, changed into someone I never would imagine he would be. He wanted to be boss, yet he can't, he did not have the blood of Vongola. When he heard the news, he went on rampage yet he still forbids to accept the truth.

Any how, the battles starting next week, better prepare to torture Tsuna with Reborn...

My face was replaced by an evil grin.

Tsuna and co. were standing just beside me, ignored ofcourse.

' Gokudera-kun, whats happening to Rozu-chan?'

Gokudera paled, ' I dunno, but it ain't something good.'

' Maa, maa, she can't be doing anything right? She's just a girl!'

' Just a girl my ass...'

' Excuse me?'

I finnaly snapped out of my thoughts, looking sickly sweet at Gokudera, how dare he!

' Nothing!'

He grabbed Tsuna and ran, yipee, good for him.

' Hey guys, wait for me!'

Yamamoto took off chasing them, his laughter still ringing.

I couldn't help not shaking my head, these guys...you can't say that they'll 100% win, yet you still can't say that they'll fail even if the winning percentage is 0.001%.


	6. chp 5

I haven't seen Tsuna and the others lately, only during after school, or if I skiped class.

The others were training hard, I'm guessing they're all in for it. Iemitsu really knows how to get them trained. Tough I have to pity Tsuna...poor him.

In both my hands were bentos. One for each of them, but why do they have to train so far away?! Urgh, I'm going to Tsuna and Gokudera's first. Now then, the quickest way there...who cares? I'm flying.

I kicked of from the ground, the wind supporting around me after a few minutes I saw what I was looking for.

' There you are.'

I landed beside Reborn, seated on the ground watching as Tsuna climed highier and highier up the cliff.

' Here.' I handed one of the bentos to Reborn. He took it and pop a sushi into his mouth.

' Taste great, your cooking improved.'

' Thanks, give this to Tsuna when he's done.'

I stood up and left ignoring Tsuna cries when his dying-will-mode extinguished right that moment.

Next stop, Gokudera.

Not far from where Tsuna was, I saw Gokudera, a box of paper airplanes and dynamites. He kept on aiming at the paper airplanes yet failed over and over again. Shamal however was just standing behind a tree watching him as he got himself more bruises.

' Gokudera-kun...'

' Ah, Rozu what are you doing here?'

' Don't push yourself too much, here.'

' Thanks... I'll do the best I can.'

I gave him a smile and walked towards the forest which I found both Iemitsu and Shamal there.

' Here.'

I gave both of them each a bento and proceeded to Namimori.

I went up the roof, and saw both Hibari and Dino fighting, Tetsu and Romario watching at the side lines.

' When will they stop?'

' Judging by the looks on Kyo-san's face, never.'

I sighed, ' Here each one of you each.'

' Thanks.'

' Ah Rozu! You're here!'

' Look-'

To late Hibari striked Dino with a hard thud in his stomach making Dino flew across the roof. He made his way over grabbed the bento from Tetsu and started munching away.

' Boss! Are you alright?'

' Dino!'

' I'm fine, I'm fine.'

He got up and grab a bento, looking at puppy eyed.

' Feed me?'

I took his bento out from his hand opened it and start feeding him as he placed me on his lap. I did nothing since we do this since were little. What I didn't know was, that Dino was giving victorius grins to Hibari whom was glearing very deadly back.

By the time we were done, Tetsu and Romario both grabbed me and dragged me out of the roof leaving Hibari with his tonfa's and Dino with his whip.

' Hey! Where are you taking me?!'

' Its best if you get out of here miss, you're not going to like what you see.'

' Boys...' I grumbled and head off back to home not even bothering that Dino and Hibari were having a life or dead fight.


	7. chp 6

_' Ciaossu.'_

_' Ah, Reborn.'_

_' Hibari's fight is tonight.'_

_' So?'_

_' Don't you want to go and take a look?'_

_' Nah.'_

_' Ah well.'_

_Then he jumped of the window seal and went back to train tsuna._

Varia...Xanxus-nii.

What in the world should I do? Go against my brother or stay on the side with him?

' Argh!' I screamed out loud. All eyes turned and rested on me.

' Is there a problem, Bianco-san?' the teacher questioned.

' Ahaha no no not at all.' well that was akward.

When the school ended I went back home and changed into black shorts and a black t-shirt. I took out pheonix mask and put it on.

' Okay, spy time.' I muttered to myself.

I crept into school through the walls and saw two pink haired women which look very much alike setting up the battle field. I stay behind the bushes waiting, man were they long, when the battle finally started, I was almost half asleep by then.

Easy, quick and swift. That's how Hibari roll. Not over five minutes, the Gola Mosca was done. Good job Hibari.

' Come down from your throne and fight me.'

Facepalm...Hibari maybe strong but I think he's still an idiot sometime.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me out from my hiding spot. Damn him! I'm gonna kill this guy!

' Ushishishi what do we have here.'

I gasped oh no, for all of the people that could have found me. Why him?! I looked up and saw Bel grinning at me like a maniac, which he always does. He threw me on the ground in the middle of their line. Everyone was looking at me. Bel's hand shot forward and took of the mask.

' Rozu-chan!' Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera looked panick and I know why. I turned around and saw Xanxus walkin out from his throne, eyes widen.

' What is happening?' Yamamoto questioned.

I forced out a smile.

' How are you Xanxus-nii?'

' HIEEEEEEEEE? Xanxus is Rozu's brother?!'

Reborn's face was black. ' Shut up Dame-Tsuna.'

' Why are you here?' Xanxus demanded.

' I-I um...'

' You're not supposed to be here.'

I looked at him unable to answer. The war...it was started by him. In order to become the next boss...

He grabbed me by the hand then hit me unconsious. Everything turned black.

**Reborns POV**

We watched as Xanxus took Rozu away. Tsuna and the others looked like they wanted to jump over and save her. If it wasn't because of the stupid rule, I would have do so too.

' If you want her back, then win tomorrow.'

I left that and went back home. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.


	8. chp 7

' Ushishishi how are you princess?'

' Ah hey Bel...' I replied massaging my head, man it hurts...

' Trash get out of here.' a cold voice demanded I looked over and saw Xanxus standing at the door, arms crossed.

' Ushishishi, whatever you say boss.'

Bel strolled outside, closing the door in process. Now its just me and my oh-so-beloved brother.

' Hey, how's life?' his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, our face inches away. His bloody red eyes stared into mine. I stared back.

' Why the fuck are you here?' I gave him the ' seriously?' look then burst into a laughing fit.

' How -ha- dare -ha- you ask -ha- me that -ha- when you're the one that's causing the war!' ya I'm a woman and we have major mood swings sometime and I'm kinda having tears flowing down my face right now.

' You killed him! And you dare show up your face here, asking me why the fuck am I doing here!' he still kept quiet.

' So what if we're adopted?! He treated us like his own children! He let you be he boss of Varia! What more do you want? Face the fact Xanxus, Tsuna's going to be boss and nothing you do will change that.' I snarled at him.

' He fucking deserved it, he lied to us, he kept the truth from us for who-knows-how long.'

' So what?! We were happy! I had the best moments in my life I had the best brother and father I could ever wish for! Then suddenly one day, bam, bye bye it was all gone.'

' But did they tell you it was me? No! They kept it until that old man was dead!'

I smirked, ' Did you think I was stupid?! I found out it was you on the day the war started, they kept me lock inside of my room! Thanks to Bel, I managed to pick it open.' Xanxus mummered something about stupid scum...' The first thing I saw out of my room was you, you and your guns killing everyone, blood everywhere. I stood there staring at you, while you kept on killing like it was nothing!'

' I...' I held up a hand, stopping him. ' Don't.'

Unknowing what to do he pulled me into a hug, wiping the tears away from my face, mummering sorry.

' You better not hurt Tsuna and the others to much or I'll toture you to death.'

**Xanxus's POV**

I watch as she threaten me tears still in his eyes. I killed that old man out of haterd, he's dead and nothing can change that, and if tomorrow I win, Vongola's mine, the whole Italy is mine.

But then...will she be happy? I have loved these past few years, and I hate to admit not as a brother but as...ah who fucking cares?! When I get everything I have I'll have her, everything will be fine except its in my command and I will dispose all the trash there is.

I lifted up her chin, making her staring at me with her wide wet eyes. ' You will be mine and only mine.' I snarled then crushed my lips onto her, she gasped trying to push me away, she failed.

When we – more like I – broke up for breath, she looked at me wide eyed, seeming to still not believe what was happening.

I let go of her and exited the room, locking the door just in case.

' Ushishishi, good luck boss.'

I scowled and went back to my room for another swing of tranquilla.


	9. chp 8

Narrator's POV

The battle day came sooner than everyone expected. Without Squalo and Lussuria, Varia was quieter than usual while Tsuna's tension just gotten bigger.

' HIEEEE Hibari-san!'

Like usual the others went to class, Reborn said it was to release stress and that did not help one little bit. He was late again and had Hibari cornering him eyes glaring into him colder than ever.

' You better win herbivore or I'll bite you to death.'

Hibari left leaving Tsuna satnding frozen and thinking on the spot.

" He really cares for Rozu-chan huh?"

Rozu's POV

The night for Tsuna's battle finally arrived and I was dragged back to school by Bel, stupid fake prince, I could have walked by myself. Sooo back to Namimori...blah blah blah yeah you know the whole story right?

So I'm just gonna skip till where Tsuna won, Xanxus secret was revealed and Lancia came to the rescue.

' Xanxus-nii...'

He glared up at me his face clearly stating " happy now?"

I ran up to him and slaped his face. ' Why the hell did you do this?! You knew that this was the end! Why did you kill him?!'

' You were always with that scum,' he glared at Dino ' I wanted to prove that I'm stronger, I wanted power, I wanted you!' he roared.

' I'm fucking hell your sister!'

' I don't care! We're not even blood related!'

' There was no need to kill father!' tears trickled down my face, behind my back Tsuna and the others were held back by Reborn, his face hidden from his hat.

' He's not dead...'

I froze, ' What do you mean his not dead...' I could hear my own voice shaking. He only avoided my gaze looking down at the ground.

' If he's not dead where is he?' this time it was Reborn who spoke not me.

' He's held hostage as well as his guardians.' at this Gokudera snapped. ' Let them go.' he growled. Tsuna looked alerted at his friend's reaction and tried to calm him down. No use Tsuna, epic failure.

Xanxus smirked at his reaction, ' On one condition.'

' If it involes giving Vongola and Italy to you then in your dreams!' I spat.

' That trash can have them, I don't want them anymore as long as I'm still boss of Varia. What I want... is you.'

Immediately, Dino, Hibari and Gokudera jumped infront of me.

' You're not taking her away.'

' She's mine you monkey boss.'

' Over my dead body.'

Xanxus smirked. ' Being the knights in shining armor huh?' he turned to me ' Its your choice, refuse, they die; accept, I let them go.'

' I- I...'

' Rozu, don't.' Dino pleaded. Hibari just looked at me with threatening eyes.

' Its not what your dad would want.' Reborn said, Gokudera nodded.

' Rozu-chan, whatever you do we'll always be there.' Tsuna piped up. I walked forward and gave him a hug whispering into his ear. ' Thanks.'

Thats when Lambo broke the moment. ' Uwah! I want candy!'

Sweat drop...

I took a candy and gave it to Lambo, who happily accepted and turned back to Xanxus.

' Xanxus-nii, I...'


	10. chp 9

' I...I'll go with you.' I ended. Xanxus smirked, knowing that he won the game.

Tsuna and the others looked hurt. Reborn's face was still hidden all the time. But what I felt was worse than them, I looked at Hibari and saw the painful expression on his face. My heart hurts, it ripped just like when I found about my father died, which was just a stupid lie.

I never felt anything like this, from what I've read from love stories, this was love, which I never felt before. I looked at Hibari wanting to say something, my mouth opened, but nothing came out. He seemed to notice and grabbed my wrist, in a blink of an eye, we were back in the reception room.

' Herbivore, explain.'

' I-I have nothing to say.' That's a lie, and maybe the worst I've ever said, cause it hurts, so much…I didn't dare look into his eyes, but if eyes could kill, I'd probably has slashes on my face now.

He pulled me into an embrace, it was warm, the other side of the Hibari Kyoya that everyone doesn't know.

' Don't go….' He murmured.

I shook my head, choking back my words.

Reborn came in. ' Are you sure this is your choice?' his face still covered behind the shadows.

' Yes.'

He nodded. ' Then go.'

Hibari seemed to find it hard to let go but, he finally did. I didn't dare look him in the eye so I just left. Painful…so painful….

When I get back to the arena, Lanchia had came. ' Princess….'

' Nice to see you again Lanchia-san.'

' Eh? You guys know each other?' Tsuna looked at the both of us.

' Long story. Let's go.'

Varia's helicopter arrived, one by one they climbed up the rope. Before I grabbed the rope, Hibari stopped me. He tossed a package and left. I smiled, tucking the package into my pocket. Leaving Namimori, back to the prison I've always had been.


End file.
